


LATE NIGHT

by Harukanesekoi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, First time writing, Fluff, M/M, SORRRRRRY, Sex, Sleepy Kouki but Needy Akash, akashi being needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: Akashi was late to visit Kouki and end up seeing his lover sleeping with only his boxers, making the latter want something from his sleepy lover.





	LATE NIGHT

Akashi went to his boyfriends place in the middle of the night to surprise Kouki, When he got there kouki's mom is the one who open the door for him.

"Ara, Akashi-kun" said kouki's mom and smiling after seeing his son's boyfriend. They all know that Akashi is Furihata Kouki's boyfriend since Akashi paid them a visit and ask for their permission to date Kouki.

"I'm sorry for coming in the middle of the night Furihata-san, But is kouki here?" He said and shows a soft smile to the brunettes mother. 

"Kouki's asleep, You know his room. Right? Come in Akashi-kun" said the brunettes mom and smiles at him, she then went back to her room and leave Akashi to go to Kouki's room.

Akashi then gets in his lover's room and smile seeing the brunette sleeping with only his boxers and a shirt, he locks the door and put his back on the side.

"Kouki" he said in a soft voice and climbs to his lover bed, crawling inbetween his thighs and hugging him after settling there.

"Hmm.. Sei?" The brunette mumbles after feeling the Red heads hugs, he then hugs his lover and smile.

"You're late, I was waiting for you" the brunette said that made Akashi twitch softly and faces him, Akashi pecks his lips and smiles and stares at his half awake and half asleep brunette.

"Kouki, Wake up.. i need you" Akashi whisper to the brunettes neck and grins his clothed manhood on the brunettes, he is starting to get erect feeling the brunette's reaction.

"Ah~ Sei.. Let's sleep~" The brunette mumbles between a moan when he felt Akashi was inbetween him already, he grasp onto his shirt and tilts his head when the Red head starts kissing his neck.

"No. I need you.. wake up" Akashi said and invades the Brunettes mouth, the battle for domination didn't last long when Akashi roams his hands on his kouki and feeling the brunette's erection was grinding on his.

"Sei~" the brunette moans when Akashi starts to lift his shirt and his kisses went down to his nipple, he's playing the other while sucking and tugging the other, Tha brunette could only surpress his moan underneath his lover and softy biting his lower lip to not moan too loud.

"Let me hear you Kouki." Akashi said after taking their clothes off and now holding a bottle of lubricant in his hand, a smirk was on the red head's face as he put some on his hand and a finger suddenly got in the brunettes throbbing arse.

"Ah! Sei~" the brunette moans feeling his lovers finger inside him suddenly added another one and continue to thrust it in and out of him. 

"Come on kouki, I'm coming in." Said the red head and positioned himself on the Brunettes arse and slowly get inside him, earning a moan from the brunette and grip on his shoulder.

"Ah~ Sei.. I-It hurts~" the brunette said and felt a little pain when Akashi settle on top of him and didn't move for a while for him to get used to his length. 

"Well its been weeks since we last did it, you okay?" The red head said and worried about his lover, he earned a nod and smile when the brunette kissed him and that made him start thrusting in and out of the brunette.

Holding the brunette's hips in place and kissing him to silent him from moaning too loud, akashi did his work and thrust in and out of the brunette and holding his shaft with his free hand to pump the bruntte in rhythm with his thrust.

"Sei.. i'm.." the brunette said and cums in the red head's hand, laying on the bed tired of the activity they're doing he felt the thrust of his lover become deeper and faster when he realize the red head haven't come yet, his legs was on his shoulders and moaning underneath the red head as he does his work inside kouki and cumming inside the brunette.

Akashi then looks at the brunette and smile at him when he sees the brunette sleeping so peacefully as he settle beside him and pulls him for a hug, he pecks a kiss on the brunette's head.

"I love you, Kouki." He said and hugs his lover tightly and snuggle on his neck, slowly the red head feels sleepy as he snuggles closer to his lover and slowly drifts to sleep when he hears the brunette mumbles a soft whisper “Sei.. Love.”, beside him the brunette was already in the dream land with a smile on his face while hugging the red head closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first time writing something and injust wrote it on a whim. Sorrry.


End file.
